Norowaretakage Cursed Shadow
by Mai-Inuzuka-Nara
Summary: In wake from her comatose state, Haruto, has no time to recover from the initial shock of her fathers death as she is thrust into the approaching war. Something evil is brewing on the horizon, sides are being chosen, but for Haruto the line of ally and foe are dangerously blurred. It is in these fleeting, treacherous moments that Haruto wonders; what is redemption? OC slightly AU


Norowaretakage | Cursed Shadow

Summary:

"You will never truly escape me,my child. Do you know why that is?" I had been comatose for nearly two years, and in those two years everything changed. Everything. Father is dead, or so I am told, and my world is asunder. There is something evil brewing over the horizon, war is approaching, sides are being chosen, but for me the lines of ally and foe have been dangerously blurred, but it is in these desperate moments I wonder, what is redemption? "Because you are me" OC

Prologue | A Minor Setback

Kabuto Yakushi had never really considered himself a "sure" man, but contradictory enough he had always been pinpoint on his decision making. Sharp as a scalpel indeed, so his loathing of a one Sasuke Uchiha was not so clandestine.

He despises the raven with a passion and a burning envy he would never admit, even with the sharpest of kunai aimed directly at his jugular. He just could not wrap his head around his master's desperation to have the boy as his next vessel. Well that is if he put aside his pride, then maybe, just _maybe_ he could see proper reason. Okay, so maybe he could see reason for his master's desperation but still the little bastard had little to no respect for his elders and he was just so sure of himself- cocky even, so young, so blinded by revenge, so .. _perfect_, at least in Orochimaru's eyes. He is everything Kabuto is not and well, Kabuto won't be so down on himself because he is needed, and while that might be the only thing keeping him alive it's all he needs. He is _needed_, Kabuto Yakushi knows this and while he can't help but feel expendable that is not the matter at hand.

"Kabuto"

He suppressed a shiver. He would never get used to Orochimaru's soft drawl in the flickering dim light of the hideout.

"Hai" An impulse at best, his attentiveness accompanied by the slight push of his glasses. Always so eager to please and yet, it was never enough.

"Do you defy me, Kabuto?"

Of course Kabuto has long since received his order and, yet, still he stood rooted to the exact same spot. _'Funny'_ He thought bitterly, the Uchiha boy had distracted him from his duties, duped him, and yet he wasn't even in his presence.

Another douse of flames to the burning hatred he had for the boy, nothing major, really.

Except maybe his master is going through great lengths for the brat, and maybe he was risking more than a run down hideout, and maybe, just maybe, his master is deliberately willing to discard something that could possibly be more powerful than the Uchiha at his finest. He just needed to give it more time, giver her more time. _'Time'_ Kabuto mused, time could do so much, time could give them that little push they needed for domination. Really, he just needed more time.

"I-I do not think-" He stuttered, tripped over his own words, foolishly so, but involuntarily. The exhilaration at the mere thought of the _power_ .. Just the simple power, so enticing in it's own, it made Kabuto's hand shake slightly as he adjusted his glasses further on the bridge of his nose.

"Of course not, that is why you still stand before me, Kabuto"

He caught the underlying threat, Kabuto did. He knew he was putting the whole retrieval at risk, and possibly his own life as well as others, but this attainable power so well placed in his firm grasp was worth maybe two or three losses, or maybe four, The Sound Four at that. However, it has not gone without saying that a minor setback can make way for a major comeback, or at least that is how Kaubto looks at it, but unfortunately, Orochimaru did not share the same train of thought if the raising of his brow was anything to go by.

The Yakushi boy wanted so bad to voice this train of thought that so what if they lost the Uchiha, they had a much greater power under their noses, all they needed was time. Yet they were going to throw that power away for an insolent brat with a never ending stream of angst fests, but he was not so brave, so he tip toed around the subject, aware that he was treading on _very_ thin ice. The slightest slip of the tongue and they just might lose this power, permanently, a great loss not only for Orochimaru, but he as well, and with the way Kabuto's cards were set up he could _not_ take any losses. He simply, could _not_.

"Hotaru is not fit for travel, not after the last .. experimentation" _Thin ice_, he reminded himself, perturbing.

"The course of action you wish me to take will most likely result in her death"

Orochimaru stared blankly at him, undisturbed, as if Kaubto hadn't told him something valuable wasn't dying two rooms over. This of course made him uneasy, not that he cared much for the death of the subject, or any subject for that matter. It was simply the fact that his master was willing to let this costly power slip under their noses for a vessel, a broody one at that.

"Tell me Kabuto, do you think me, careless?"

Had Kabuto had the gall, the audacity he still would not even think about agreeing to such a seemingly,and he uses the word loosely, innocent question. His master is far from careless, he was just thinking of the future, their future, something Kabuto himself should have been thinking of, and he had, had he not? _He_ had been careless, Kabuto had been careless. He supposed he had too much pride to consider how much of an asset the Uchiha would be.

_'How careless'_ He mused, smiling slightly despite the tenseness suffocating the dimly lit room. Orochimaru smirked as if sensing the medic nin's realization, leaning back in his chair, slumping slightly so that his hair covered his face. He was pleased.

"Do as you best see fit"

With that said the "prideful" Yakushi was dismissed. He nodded, bowed, turned on his heels and left. He had already treaded on too thin ice and just barely managed not to go under. His presence was simply not needed any longer, and besides, he had other matters to attend to.

_' A minor comeback'_ He reminded himself as he thumbed in his pocket, before pulling out a thick shot injector filled with electric green, clear fluid.

_' Will make way for a major comeback'_

He repeated the mantra in his head as he neared a solid metal door, pulling it open to met with a weary, familiar snake eyed gaze.

She was fairly clean, the girl was, just recently turning twelve with her shiny jet back hair splayed across the pillow, the only relatively healthy thing on her. Her cheek bones were sharper than Kabuto's sturdiest scalpel and she was so bone thin that it looked like the smallest wind might take her for a joy ride.

She regarded him with bag ridden eyes. She was _not_ very fond of him, he knew this, but he was familiar to her, so familiar. That of course was because he had helped deliver and so forth and was the reason she was almost a descent human being, _almost_.

If she could speak she would say his name, questioningly so, no she would not be violent or insult him like the others. Partially because she was a bit speech deprived, but also because he could make her feel better, if only a little bit.

He imagines this is worse than time Orochimaru decided to test a new fire jutsu on her, burning the entirety of the back of her right thigh. Kabuto had been mostly disgruntled as it had been a pain trying to heal a squirming, shrieking eight year old much to his master's amusement.

"_Oh, Haruto-Chan did Otousan hurt you?"_ He can still remember the snake sannin's bubbles of laughter bouncing off the wall so vividly as he pushed the singed flesh around in efforts to"soothe" the child, only for her to sputter mid-wail and glaze off as she went into shock.

A few badly aimed punches, out of frustration of course, and he had knocked her right on out.

"Haruto-Chan" He greeted with small grin. A little friendliness never hurt anyone.

_'Or so they say' _He mused pulling the shot out and studying it abruptly in the dim light. He was used to it by now, but that didn't mean he appreciated the lack of light. The shocking bright green of the liquid dances in the dimness of the room, and Kabuto was thankful.

Weakly so, Haruto turned her head to fully access him which gave Kabuto a better view of the hallowed out scars under her eye, high on her cheek. He remembers those.

"Now, now, I must punish you Haruto-Chan" He had chided the now sobbing child who shakily still held onto his broken scalpel. He pat her head with a small smile as he reached for his sharpest scalpel, pushing her head back as he plunged the scalpel forward. The delight he felt when Orochimaru had told him he had relished in the young girl's agonizing screams.

Kabuto remembers those, he does.

She did not flinch when he neared, and he did not know if it was because she couldn't or she wouldn't if she could.

Frankly Kabuto did not care, but just maybe .. he _did_.

He uncapped the shot and plunged it into her arm without warning, not that she needed it. Without a second glance he opened the cool steel door, but paused abruptly.

"Goodnight Haruto-chan" His voice was soft accompanied by the loud clang of the door closing.

_'Strange'_ Haruto thought, Kabuto never said goodnight.

_'A minor setback'_ Kabuto reminded himself as he descended the dark halls.

That's all it was, a minor setback. In the long run this was _not_ the best choice, but right now it was their _only_ one. Kabuto just hoped there would be something salvageable for the years to come.

**(A/N):**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**This is a story about an my oc named Haruto. (Orochimaru's daughter) **

**I will try to stay on the original storyline while also including Haruto's, also some people might seem ooc, sorry in advance. **


End file.
